Personal transportation vehicles have been popular for many years and include a wide variety of devices. Often more than one of these types of vehicles is owned by a single person or family. A need exists to help organize multiple vehicles to keep them stored in an organized manner. The present invention a collapsible wall mountable personal transportation vehicle storage system for conveniently storing a plurality of personal transportation vehicles of different types.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.